heritage_roleplay_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian Darkshadow
Adrian Darkshadow, King of ShadowVale, is the youngest son of Drake and Kyla Darkshadow, and the brother of Michael and twin of Lia Darkshadow. He has pitch black hair, red eyes (although his natural eye color is electric blue), and wings made up of black, blue, and indigo wings. Adrian Christopher Darkshadow-Rainier was born on January 31, 1982 (or Aretory 8th). He was born four hours after his twin sister Lia. There were difficulties in birth, and it resulted in a C-section. Alongside Lia, Adrian had one older sibling, Drake, and his parents, King Michael and Queen Elizabeth Darkshadow of ShadowVale. For his 1st birthday, he was gifted three wolves, Brim, Bray, and Brix. He grew close with his sister, while his brother went to war in far off lands. At the age of eight, Adrian, Lia, Kai Lightheart, and Star Winters got into an incident with magic. From then on, Lia was m ore quiet, while Adrian began to become interested in magic. At age 10, Felix, Prince of Demons, arrived in ShadowVale as a representative for an alliance between the Dark Fairies and Demons. However, the plan fell through when Prince Felix kidnapped Lia. After the kidnapping, Adrian went into a spiral of darkness, and at the age of 11, he went off to war against Felix. This was also the year Adrian first killed someone. The war raged until he was thirteen, when he finally confronted Felix. Felix revealed that he had slaughtered Lia, and Adrian lost control. When he finally regained control, Felix was dead, his body in pieces. As years went by, Adrian continued his pursuit of magic, and was extremely talented at it. He was even more gifted with it as his first year of Royale High. He was lonely for much of the year, instead focusing only on his magic. In Adrian's third year, he finally made friends at Royale High. Crystal Hatter, and Nikki, daughter of Satan. However, a letter arrived, telling Adrian that his elder brother had been killed. Throughout the year, Adrian lost control several times, and a darkness so great gripped the land. A Pure Darkness known as Dark Crystal took control of Crystal several times, and whispered of her master, the Puppet. Eventually, Adrian found out who the Puppet was: Felix. At the same time, Adrian was forced into battle with Satan, and won, although barely. Nikki ascended to her throne. Adrian and Crystal then found out that Crystal's brother Jake was working with Felix, and that Adrian's ancestor, Shade, better known as the Nightbringer. One day Adrian was ambushed, and Bray sacrificed his life to save Adrian. Adrian, hell bent on revenge, began several rituals, turning himself into a wolf, vampire, demon and merman. Then, the Nightbringer came to him, with Adrian's parents heads in a bag. The Nightbringer was devastated, and decided to work with Adrian. Eventually, the final battle came, and Adrian killed Felix for a second time, along with Dark Crystal, but his pet rat and Brix were killed in the battle. Adrian became king of ShadowVale and awoke his ice dragon powers. Over summer, Adrian fought against Jake, and was tortured by him Summer went by, and when he returned to Royale High for his fourth year, he reunited with his childhood friend, Star Winters. He met several friends in the first few weeks, including Luke, Snow and Liam. Star and Adrian teamed up for a project, and chose to study the legend of the Mystics. All of his friends were with him when the Stormkiller first appeared in the library. The battle raged, and the Stormkiller revealed he was the one who caused the accident that killed Crystal's mother. Several battles were raged, and Brim's three pups joined in. Adrian gave Needle, the female pup, to Crystal. As the battles raged, ShadowVale was wiped out, completely destroyed. Adrian then discovered how to kill the Stormkiller. They had to kill him with an Instant Death Knife. And they had to destroy the Twelve Pure Darknesses. Adrian also discovered he would be turned into a wolf when they were destroyed. Adrian turned 19, and learned that this was his final year at Royale High, and that he was graduating. Adrian then was forced into becoming a phoenix after a Blood Bind was put on Crystal to make her kill him, and put Jake under the Rabbit Curse. Adrian then married Olivia Lightheart for an alliance and as payment for killing the Fire Fairy King. He then learned that Felix was alive, contained in a jar, and that he was a Pure Darkness. Adrian killed him with an Instant Death Knife, then destroyed the Pure Darkness inside of him, who was Lia, and began his hunt for all Twelve. Adrian turned one of them, Mercenkai, to become a Pure Light. Adrian then killed many other Pure Darknesses, and the Nightbringer, who was a Pure Darkness, offered up her life. Adrian was deeply troubled by this, but told no one. Eventually only one Pure Darkness was left, and Adrian hunted them down and killed them, turning all Dark Fairies into their original forms. Adrian was trapped as a wolf. During the final battle, Adrian appeared, and saved Star's life, but was hit by an Instant Death Knife. He was then saved after the Stormkiller was killed, by Star, who gave up her life for his. After a few months, Adrian's twin children were born, and they were named Juniper and Leanna. Adrian was then stuck as a wolf for 16 years. At the start of the Legacy Arc, Adrian was still a wolf until Leanna and Juniper Darkshadow contacted and semi-revived Star Winters. Star Winters, with Ghost Magic, was able to create Pure Darkness, turning Adrian, Juniper, and Leanna all into Pure Darknesses. Sometime during this period, Snow Frost's body was found dead in the mountains, and it was eventually revealed that her sisters were the ones to kill her. Adrian mercilessly killed the sisters. This reversed the curse. After Crystal Hatter was removed from the office of Principal, Adrian took over as Principal of Royale High. He spent much of his time, however, building ShadowVale once more, and trying to find a sanctuary against the humans. He eventually concluded the Sunset Island was the best sanctuary. During Juniper and Leanna’s 17th birthday, Juniper was revealed to be possessed, and was forced to kill Olivia and Kai LightHeart. Adrian was terrified and saddened by this, but was unable to stop the resurrection of Felix, Prince of Demons. He never told anyone about his feelings, and hid them away, instead focusing on defending the school and fighting Felix and the humans. Seeming to be insensitive, Adrian teleported Juniper away so he could prepare to get help for his son who was traumatized. Adrian, who has a huge grudge against Felix at this point, is convinced that he is the greatest threat. This created a huge argument between Star and Adrian. They then found out that Leanna had been kidnapped and was being held in Area 51, which made Adrian second guess his thoughts. He decided to focus on the human war. He led a mass breakout against Area 51, and it was successful. However, in the after party, Felix attacked and killed Adrian’s physical form. However, he survived the attack due to his Pure Darkness form. He eventually regained a new body, and his eyes were now bright red. The battle eventually led to Star’s full resurrection. During this time, Crystal was killed in an attack by the humans. After Felix invaded and took over Wonderland, the Hatters were made slaves. Adrian bought them and set them free, and despite his hatred to Felix, he negotiated with Felix against the bigger threat, and bought Wonderland from Felix, making him King of Wonderland. Felix eventually betrayed them, and Jake Hatter was going to assassinate several of Adrian’s friends. Adrian then turned Jake into a baby, stating that he never got the life he deserved, and was made evil. Jake was renamed Aspen Darkshadow. Adrian eventually forced a final battle with Felix, and managed to kill him, although he lost a hand. As the humans invaded Wonderland, Adrian and others went to war with them, meeting the General for the first time. The war for Wonderland took a turn for the worse, and the humans won, but also revealed that they had allied themselves with a darkness like none other. Wonderland was destroyed by this attack, and Manalla and Lakina Hatter were killed. Adrian, Chloe, Sasha, and Star all went to the Stormkiller’s lair to find out more about the darkness, but all they found was a letter and a name: Inainian. Adrian influenced the Council of Mystical Beings and had Chloe appoint Star Winters as her regent and forced the Council into recognising that Chloe was the High Princess, and when she came to age she would be the High Queen. The Council eventually struck back, but were stopped. Adrian was convinced they needed a safe haven, and evacuated everyone to Divinia, and he found the coordinates to Sunset Island with the help of his cousin, Hellfire. They met the Fae, the opposites of the Mystics, but still great creators and offered their home as a sanctuary. They also revealed that Inainian was a banished god, who hungered for power. During this time, Crystal was killed in an attack by the humans. Adrian and Star went on a mission with Kimberly Frost to find out even more about Inainain, but they were separated in a storm and Kimberly had been killed (although this was unknown to Adrian at the time). Adrian eventually reunited with Star, and they journeyed to a temple of Inainian, and found out Star’s mother was the goddess Wren, the supreme moon goddess of the winter moon and the sister of Inainian. Fear Eaters, a creation of Inainian, swarmed Divinia, before being stopped by Luke, Chloe, Juniper, Leanna, and Hellfire. Adrian and Star return home to tell them the news. Unbeknownst to Adrian, Nikki had made a deal with Inainian and brought him the ingredients Inainian needed to resurrect everyone Adrian and Star had killed, although they destroyed the Ancient Tree, which binded the Departed to the physical world. Adrian then met Orion, a demon who had been stranded in the mortal world by the Devil, and Adrian quickly fell in love with him, and they began dating after two months of meeting.